Shido Itsuka
}} Shido Itsuka (五河 士道) jest głównym bohaterem w powieści. Posiada on moc, która pozwala mu pieczętować moce Duchów w swoim ciele, za pomocą pocałunku. Informacje Ogólne Shido został adoptowany przez rodzinę Itsuka w bardzo młodym wieku. Prowadził normalne życie, do niedawna. Na początku powieści, drugiego roku nauki w liceum, przypadkowo odkrywa świat, skryty przed opinią publiczną. Dowiaduje się, jaka jest prawdziwa przyczyna powstawania trzęsień przestrzennych, o walkach pomiędzy AST i Duchami. Shido potem trafia do sekretnej organizacji zwanej Ratatoskr, w której, ku jego zaskoczeniu jedną z osób dowodzącą nią, jest jego siostra Kotori Itsuka. Po pobieżnym wyjaśnieniu celów organizacji, oraz tego, że tylko on, może uratować Duchy, Shido dołącza do niej, z racji tego, że ma w naturze pomagać ludziom. Ratowanie Duchów, nie jest takie jak to brzmiało z opowieści Kotori, każdy nowy Duch do uratowania, to nowe wyzwanie, zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne, z racji tego, że Duchy są płci przeciwnej, a doświadczenia w kontaktach z nimi, ma dość mizerne. Wygląd Shido wygląda, jak zwykły chłopak w wieku licealnym, niczym się nie wyróżnia. Ma krótkie włosy i brązowe oczy. Zazwyczaj jest ubrany w mundurek szkolny. Jego wzrost wynosi 170 cm. W Tomie 6, Shido musiał przebrać się za dziewczynę (nazywał się wtedy Shiori Itsuka), żeby móc rozmawiać z Miku. Miał wtedy długie, niebieskie włosy i był ubrany w żeńską wersje mundurka z Liceum Raizen. Dodatkowo, miał przypięta na włosach spinkę z kwiatkiem. Osobowość Shido jest zwykłym chłopakiem, który nie interesował się dziewczynami dopóki, nie został do tego zmuszony przez młodszą siostrę. Obecnie, jest zmuszony do interakcji z dziewczynami na porządku dziennym. Kolejną interesującą częścią osobowości Shido, opisaną przez Kotori, jest to? że z racji bycia porzuconym przez swoją biologiczną matkę, Shido jest niezwykle wyczulony na rozpacz innych ludzi, i zawsze stara się im pomóc. To sprawiło, że stał się idealnym kandydatem do rozwiązywania problemów z Duchami. Shido jest bardzo miłą i uprzejmą osobą, i współczuje innym w potrzebie. Ponadto, akceptuje osoby takimi jakie są, i stara się je zrozumieć. Te cechy sprawiły, że Duchy się w nim zakochały. Nawet Miku, która traktowała innych jak swoje kukiełki, zmieniła się przez niego. Posiada on bardzo silną wolą, i łatwo wybacza innym osobom. Zawsze podejmuje się ratowania Duchów, nawet jeśli stworzy to zagrożenia jego życia. Kiedy odpowiadał Natsumi, na temat problemów, jakie mu przysporzyła, porównał jej działania do dziecięcych żartów, względem tego, co przeżył podczas ratowania innych Duchów, mimo, że Natsumi prawie zniszczyła jego reputacje i porwała jego przyjaciół. Występowanie *Powieść **Tom 1-15 **Date A Live Encore Tom 1 **Date A Live Encore Tom 2 **Date A Live Encore Tom 3 **Date A Live Encore Tom 4 **Date A Live Encore Tom 5 *Anime **Date A Live Odc 1-12 **Date A Live OVA **Date A Live II Odc 1-10 **Date A Live II OVA *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***Rozdział 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***Rozdział 1- *Gra: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Film: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Moce i zdolności Shido przyzywa Sandalphona.gif|Shido przyzywa Sandalphona Shido przyzywa Sandalphona2.gif|Shido przyzywa Sandalphona Shido używa Sandalphona.gif|Shido używa Sandalphona Shido używa Sandalphona2.gif|Shido używa Sandalphona Shido używa Zadkiela.gif|Shido używa Zadkiela Shido posiada tajemniczą i unikalną zdolność, pieczętowana mocy Duchów, przez pocałunek. Zapieczętowane moce są składowane w jego ciele. O tej umiejętności dowiedział się od swojej siostry Kotori (która wiedziała o tym, ponieważ to jej moce, jako pierwsze Shido zapieczętował w przeszłości). Aby zapieczętować moce Ducha, określone warunki muszą być spełnione. A są one następujące. Duch musi odczuwać względem Shido zaufanie, przywiązanie, zauroczenie. Kiedy owe uczucia pomiędzy Shido i Duchem są wystarczająco wysokie, Shido może zapieczętować jego moce, przez pocałunek w usta. Z powodu pokaźnej ilości energii Duchowej, zapieczętowanej w jego ciele (obecnie od 8 Duchów), Shido, posiada odporność i ochronę, przed zdolnościami innych Duchów. Nie działają na niego np. „Miasto pożerające czas” Kurumi, jak i „Solo” Miku. Duchowi, który jest niestabilny psychicznie, mogą wrócić moce przechowywane w Shido. Najczęściej jednak wraca do Ducha tylko część jego mocy. Oznacza to,że Shido musi je ponownie zapieczętować. Później, w powieści została pokazane, że w przypadku Tohki i Kotori, że możliwe jest pobranie od Shido całości mocy, i nie muszą one być niestabilne psychicznie. Kotori może wybierać, jak dużo mocy chce odzyskać w dowolnym czasie. Pozostałe Duchy w różnym stopniu nauczyły się jak przyzwać Limitowaną Suknie Astralną. Shido również może „pożyczyć” moc od Ducha, którego zapieczętował, przykładem tego, jest jego zdolność samoregeneracji. Pożyczanie podobnie do tego, jak Duch przywołuje Anioła, jednakże, nie jest to łatwe zadanie dla Shido. Pomimo używania wielu mocy różnych Aniołów, tylko Sandalphon zmaterializował się w formie fizycznej. Kiedy Shido używa mocy Anioła, kolor jego oczu zmienia się z brązowego na złoty Za każdym razem, kiedy Shido używa mocy Anioła, jego ciało zostaje obarczone wielkim bólem fizycznym i psychicznym, z racji tego, że ta moc nie jest przeznaczona do użytku przez człowieka. Uszkodzenia ciała wynikłe, z używania mocy, mogą zostać wyleczone przez „Camaela” (który pochodzi od Kotori i zapewnia samoregeneracje), jednakże, Shido cały czas odczuwa ból. W kolejnych tomach powieści, Shido stopniowo stawał się coraz lepszy w używaniu mocy Duchów, które miał w sobie. Na początku grudnia, Shido stracił nad nimi kontrole, z powodu zakłócenia cyrkulacji many pomiędzy jego ciałem i ciałami Duchów. Zbyt duże skoncentrowanie many i gorączka sprawiły stan odurzenia i obniżyły jego zahamowania (robił rzeczy o jakich normalnie nawet by nie pomyślał). W tym stanie, mógł dokonywać nadludzkich osiągnięć, w trakcie sprawdzianu formy fizycznej, pomimo odczuwania wyczerpania. Obserwatorzy z zewnątrz, mogli go wziąć za Ducha, który stracił panowanie nad swoimi mocami. Ponadto ten stan sprawił, że Shido posiadł zwiększone umiejętności używania mocy Duchowych. To pozwoliło mu, używać mocy kilku Aniołów równocześnie, bez żadnych skutków ubocznych. Wtedy też, stworzył swój własny atak „Ryczący Błysk Fali Uderzeniowej” (Roaring Flash Blast Wave!), nazwę tej umiejętności, wymyślił w czasach gimnazjum. Fala uderzeniowa jest wystarczająco silna, aby całkowicie zmieść atakujące go Banderzwierze. Podobna jest ona do fal energii tworzonych przez Tohkę lub Origami. W trakcie ratowania Nii, jego ciało, zapamiętało, jak się kontroluje moce Aniołów i z racji tego, nadal mógł używać kilku naraz. Jednakże, obciążenia organizmu z powodu używania mocy nadal pozostały, i musiał się wspomagać mocami Kotori i Miku, aby je zniwelować. Do tej pory Shido posiada następujące Anioły: Anioł: Shekinah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー), Messatsuou, dosł., "Cesarz Unicestwienia") Broń: ''' Szeroki Miecz '''Pierwotny właściciel: Tohka Yatogami Shido po raz pierwszy przyzwał Sandalphona, kiedy przeklinał swoją bezużyteczność po tym, jak Tohka została pokonana przez Ellen Jako jedyny, ten Anioł posiada formę fizyczną i jest on najczęściej używany przez Shido. Shido niestety, nie może wykorzystać jego pełnego potencjału, z racji obciążeń organizmu podczas jego używania. W przeciwieństwie do Tohki, która może używać go w nieskończoność, Shido może ledwo, parę razy się nim zamachnąć, zanim jego ciało dozna ogromnych obrażeń. Anioł: Camael (灼爛殲鬼, Shakuran Sen'oni, dosł., "Płonący Demon Anihilacji") Broń: Halabarda Pierwotny właściciel: 'Kotori Itsuka Shido używa tylko mocy regeneracji od tego Anioła. Jedną z mocy, jakie posiada ten Anioł jest moc leczenia, która jest używana przez Shido i Kotori. W przypadku Shido, ta moc automatycznie aktywuje się, gdy on otrzyma ciężkie lub śmiertelne obrażenia. Dodatkowym atutem, tej mocy jest to, że leczy ona obrażenia od używania Sandalphona. Jednakże, ból i zmęczenie nadal występują. 'Anioł: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡, Hyouketsu Kugutsu, dosł., "Mroźna Pacynka") Broń: Pacynka Pierwotny właściciel: Yoshino Moce tego Anioła objawiają się tym, że Shido może tworzyć lód na zawołanie. Shido pierwszy raz użył tej mocy podczas incydentu z inwersją Tohki, wytworzył on ścianę lodu, aby obronić Miku przez atakiem Tohki w stanie Inwersji. W trakcie walki z potworami wychodzącymi z Belzebua Nii, Shido używał zamrażał im nogi aby je spowolnić. Wtedy, kiedy jego mocy wymknęły się spod kontroli, użył mocy do wytworzenia śnieżycy i pięknych lodowych świec. Anioł: Haniel (贋造魔女 (ハニエル) , Ganzou Majo, dosł., "Wiedźma Fałszerstwa") Broń: Miotła Pierwotny właściciel: 'Natsumi Shido używa mocy Anioła, aby zmienić swój wygląd oraz jego otoczenia. Kiedy Shido cofnął się w czasie, przypadkowo użył tej mocy i zmienił się w młodszego siebie, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń u swoich sąsiadów. W czasie, kiedy moce Shido wymknęły się spod kontroli, Shido zręcznie operował tą mocą. Kiedy została osaczony przez zapieczętowane Duchy, zmienił w wszystkich ludzi wokół w jego okolicy (włączając w to siebie) w Shiori i dzięki temu uciekł. Później, podczas randek, użył mocy do przebrania się w smoking i strój kąpielowy. 'Anioł: Raphael (颶風騎士, Gufuu Kishi , osł., "Rycerz Huraganu") Broń: * Połączona: Łuk ** Kaguya: Lanca ** Yuzuru: Wahadło Pierwotny właściciel: 'Yamai Ten Anioł daje Shido moc kontrolowania wiatru. Wiatr ten, jest bardzo silny i może z łatwością zdmuchnąć przeciwnika. W trakcie utraty kontroli nad sowimi mocami, używał tej mocy, do manipulowania prądami powietrznymi, dzięki którym mógł szybować. Później, kiedy ratował Nię, używał podmuchów wiatrów do torowania drogi przez grupę potworów. 'Anioł: Gabriel (破軍歌姫, Hagun Utahime , dosł., "Piosenka niszcząca armie") Broń: Organy Pierwotny właściciel: 'Miku Izayoi W czasie, kiedy moce Shido wymknęły się spod kontroli, używał tej mocy, by przejąć kontrole na tłumem ludzi, aby służyły mu za utrudnienie przed złapaniem go. Kiedy ratował Nię, używał tej mocy do uśmierzania bólu. 'Anioł: Metatron (絶滅天使, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, dosł., "Anioł Zagłady") Broń: Korona 'Pierwotny właściciel: 'Origami Tobiichi Shido użył jedną, ze zdolności tego anioła, tylko raz. A było to wtedy, kiedy zrobił unik przed atakiem Ellen. Tą zdolnością, była możliwość teleportowania się na niewielkie odległości. Cytaty * (Do Tohka Yatogami) “Jeśli ludzie cię nie będą akceptować, ja zaakceptuje cię jeszcze bardziej.” ''Tom 1 Rozdział 5 * (Do Yoshino) ''“Na pewno znajdę Yoshinona. I... wręczę go tobie. A to nie wszystko. Zrobię tak, że Yoshinon nie będzie musiał cię już ochraniać. Nie będziesz musiała już dłużej przechodzić przez przez te bolesne i straszne rzeczy. Nie pozwolę im się do ciebie zbliżyć. Zostanę... twoim bohaterem.” Tom2 Rozdział 3 *(Do Kurumi Tokisaki) “To prawda, że nie toleruje, co zrobiłaś. I nie zostaniesz odkupiona, nawet jeśli poświęcisz swoje pozostałe życie! Jednakże, mylisz się w jednej kwestii! Mam powody, dla których chcę cię uratować.” Tom 3 Rozdział 5 *(Do Kotori Itsuka) “Kotori!... Te wstążki naprawdę ci pasują!” Tom 4, Epilog * (Do Sióstr Yamai) “——Przepraszam, ale zawsze dostawałem trzy możliwości wyboru... więc nie pozwolę aby były dwie.” Tom 5 Rozdział 5 * (Do Miku Izayoi) “Joł… Miku, wszystko w porządku? Jak... obiecałem.” Tom 10 Rozdział 10 *(Do Reine Murasame) “To było wspaniałe, Reine, zupełnie jakbyś była matką.” Tom 9 Rozdział 6 * (Do Zjawa(Phantom)) “Tak sobie myślę. Kim do cholery... ja jestem? Co to za moc, ulicha?” Tom 1 Rozdział 7 * (Do zapieczętowanych Duchów) “Do tej pory, ja sprawiałem, żeby każdy Duch się zakochał się we mnie, aby zapieczętować jego moce. Tym razem, jest pora abyście, to wy sprawiły, żebym się w was zakochał.” Tom 12 Rozdział 2 * (Do Mana Takamiya) “Martwiłem się... o ciebie. Od czasu, kiedy porwali cię ci dranie z DEM-u... ale jestem szczęśliwy... naprawdę szczęśliwy. Mio... pomogła ci uciec?” Tom 12 Rozdział 5 * (Do Nia Honjou) “Jeśli chcesz popatrzyć, to proszę bardzo. Jeśli chcesz prześwietlić moje życie, rób jak uważasz! Ale nadal nie będę cię nienawidził.” Tom 13 Rozdział 4 Ciekawostki *Shido ma dwie młodsze siostry. Kotori Itsuka, jest to przybrana młodsza siostra, a Mana Takamiya jest jego rodzoną siostrą. Shido i Mana mają amnezje odnośnie swojej przeszłości. A Shido i Kotori mieli wymazane wspomnienia o wydarzeniu sprzed pięciu lat, przez Zjawę. *Westcott najprawdopodobniej zna prawdziwą tożsamość Shido, ponieważ nawał go „Takamiya”, kiedy uciekał pod koniec Tomu 7 (Sezon 2 Odcinek 10). *To Shido ofiarował czarne wstążki Kotori na urodziny, kiedy zapieczętował jej moce pięc lat temu. *Jego nazwisko „Itsuka”, znaczy „Pięć Strumieni/Rzek” *Jego imię znaczy „Kodeks Samuraja”, jest to nawiązanie jego lojalności i oddania. *Numer 11 (十一) powstanie jak rozdzieli się na części jego nazwisko (士) *Z racji obietnicy złożonej Tohce, że nie pocałuje innej dziewczyny, Shido zawsze stara się zapieczętować inne Duchy, jak Tohki nie ma w pobliżu. Niestety, dla Shido, Tohka zawsze widzi moment zapieczętowania mocy. ** W przypadku sióstr Yamai, Miku i Natsumi, to one go pocałowały nie spodziewanie. **W Tomie 12 Tohka dowiaduje się, że tylko pocałunek może zapieczętować moce Ducha, i z racji tego powiedziała mu, że ma ją za to pocałować 7 razy. *Shido nie mógł sobie przypomnieć spotkania z Origami, kiedy przy pierwszym spotkaniu powiedziała, że już zna. W Tomie 11 się to wyjaśniło. Chodziło, że się w tym tomie cofnął w czasie i wtedy nastąpiło ich pierwsze spotkanie. **Shido był pośrednio odpowiedzialny, za stworzenie jej nowej osobowości, kiedy jej rodzice zginęli. *W mandze 4-kom z powieści Ars Install (była ona dołączano do gry), powiedziano, że Shido lubi dziewczyny w typie Rinne Adnotacje Kategoria:Postacie